Локи
|kanji=ロキ |rōmaji=''Роки'' |alias=Лев (獅子宮 ) |race=Звёздный Дух |gender=Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Карие |hair=Оранжевые |blood type= |key type=Золотой |owner=Люси Хартфилия |previous owner=Карен Лилика |days=В Любое Время |affiliation=Мир Звёздных Духов |previous affiliation= Хвост ФеиFairy Tail Manga: Глава 10, Стр. 7 |partner= |previous partner=Грей Фуллбастер |base of operations= |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart= Лев (Затмение) |magic=Регулус Магия Колец Трансформация |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Daisuke Kishio |english voice=Eric Vale |key= link=Ключ Царя Зверей|290px |image gallery= yes }} Локи - член гильдии Хвост Феи, дух Золотого Ключа, один из ключей 12 Знаков Зодиака. Его ключ в данный момент принадлежит Люси Хартфилии. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Метка Хвоста Феи у Локи Раньше (когда Лео был звёздным духом Карен) у него были длинные слегка растрёпанные волосы, чёрный смокинг и что интересно красный галстук (хотя в манге галстук был тигровой расцветки). Потом когда Лео вступил в Хвост Феи назвав себя Локи он стал носить очки овальной формы, зелёную куртку с капюшоном на котором был белый мех. Под курткой была оранжевая футболка с улыбающейся во все 32 зуба мумией у которой были перечёркнуты глаза, когда же Локи вернул силу духа у него немного изменилась причёска, а так же он стал носить очки. Ещё, что нужно отметить, знак гильдии располагается на большей части спины Локи, цвет знака зелёный, возможно, отклик к силе природы у Льва. Личность Поначалу кажется замкнутым и немного странным. Его считали бабником (что, в общем-то, может быть правдой). На самом деле Локи очень чувствителен и романтичен. Так же Локи очень стремится защитить дорогих ему людей (в особенности своего заклинателя Люси) и очень сильно переживает если ему это не удаётся (чаще всего он просто плачет). . История thumb|left|Локи заменяет Овна останавливая Карен Поначалу Лео был звёздным духом Карен (заклинательница из гильдии Синих Пегасов), но из-за ее жестокого обращения к звёздным духам (в частности к Овну) Лео решил, что не уйдёт в мир духов пока Карен не разорвёт контракт с ним и Овном. thumb|200px|Локи страдает после смерти Карен Продержавшись три месяца он узнаёт от Боба (мастера Синего Пегаса) о том, что Карен погибла на задании, пытаясь вызвать еще одного духа - Овна. Может ей это и удалось, но добила её Ангел. Виня себя в её смерти он становится немного замкнутым и уделяет много времени девушкам. Позже Лео меняет имя и имидж становясь Локи. Может, в Хвост Феи его пригласил именно Грей Фуллбастер. Там они хорошо ладят, и позже Локи помогает ему на испытание S-класса. Когда пришла Люси, то Локи старался её избегать боясь, что она узнает правду. Во время атаки призраков, Локи попытался защитить Люси но не смог противостоять Гажилу из-за чего очень переживал. thumb|left|Локи делает надпись в воздухе после победы над Бикслоу.Однажды он спасает Люси от магов-бандитов и зовёт в ресторан. Там он говорит что жить ему осталось недолго и крепко обнимает Люси , после чего он говорит, что пошутил и получает от Люси пощёчину. Но вскоре Люси узнаёт правду и мчится спасать Локи. Он же в то время собирался умереть возле могилы Карен. Люси вызывает Короля Звёздных Духов и тот разрешает Локи вернутся в мир звёздных духов. В битве за Хвост Феи Локи помогает Люси победить Бикслоу, после чего возвращает ей потерянные ключи так же делая надпись в воздухе "Я люблю Люси" (в манге же эта надпись была на стене). После чего Локи помогает Грею на испытании на мага S-класса в сражении с Венди и Местом они одерживают верх, после чего Локи встречается с Козерогом и побеждает его. Также он просит Люси передать извинения Грею Фуллбастеру за то, что не может помочь на испытании. После того, как Люси, Нацу, Грей и другие застряли на острове гильдии на семь лет, Мавис освобождает их из заклятия Сферы Феи и все возвращаются домой. Когда Люси и её друзья решили тренироваться перед Магическими играми, Дева заманивает всех в мир духов. Локи - один из духов, кто праздновал возвращение команды Тенрю, и даже предлагал Люси обнять его. В аниме-адаптации Лео появляется на Великих Магических Играх во время показа свадебной тематики нарядов. Локи хватает свою хозяйку на руки, подпрыгивает и предлагает Люси выйти за него замуж, но после этого исчезает. Лео вместе с Часами появился в арке "Затмение", спасая Люси от палачей Фиора. Позже он рассказывает "Хвосту Феи" где находятся четверо экс-членов Совета. Арки Макао thumb C самого начала аниме(манги) Локи показан как бабник. Нацу начинает драку,и Локи говорит своим девушкам что слишком шумно и пойдет в бой,Люси в тот момент вычеркнула его из своего списка "Идеальный парень" . Позже мастер гильдии останавливает драку и зачитывает обвинения из Магического Совета некоторым членам гильдии в том числе и к Локи. Рассвет Фантом Лорд Локи В этой арке он является главным героем. Он спасает Люси от двух бандитов, когда та отдыхала на источниках. В результате Люси начинает следить за ним. Она даже вызывает Южный Крест. Она начинает следить за ним. И вот она находит его у могилы Карен. Райская Башня Фестиваль Битв Орасион Сейс thumb|left|Локи vs ОвенЛюси вызывает его в попытке победить Ангела. Однако Ангел говорит о отношениях между звездными духами и вызывает Овна друга Локи.Люси не хочет чтобы они сражались и пытается закрыть врата, но Локи отказывается вернуться, потому что его обязанность служить Люси, и принимает решение бороться с Овном. Овен соглашается с мнением Локи. Ангел с интересом наблюдает за боем, и говорит что у Овна нет шанса против Локи, Ангел вызывает Резца который принимает форму пушки и стреляет обоим духам в живот, и они исчезают в Мир Духов. Эдолас Остров Тенрю Ключ Звёздного Неба Великие Магические Игры Деревня Солнца Тартарос Магия и Способности Регулус (王の光 Regurusu): Тип Магии Колец связанная с его силой Звёздного Духа, которая позволяет ему излучать из своего тела элемент Света, Регулус, используемый Локи для повышения своей силы в бою, в частности для физических атак с пробуждением разрушительного света, которые производят удары без оружия, в стиле, схожим со стилем льва, который цепляется в свою жертву.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 7-8 Также может использоваться очень много света, который способен охватить широкую область,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 14-15 и приобретать различные формы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 17-20 Чтобы активировать этот навык, Локи первоначально был показано с согнутой правой рукой, с кулаком направленным в небо и придерживая бицепс своей левой рукой, перед тем как произнести "O 'Регулус'... Надели меня силой!".Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 6 Позже, Локи был показан просто принимающим позы, фактически без произношения заклинания.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 223, Стр. 13 *'Блеск Льва' (獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): Одно из его наисильнейших заклинаний, Блеск Льва основанный на приёме определённой стойки. Это высвобождает большое количество света из его тела, покрывающий широкий радиус. Этот яркий свет может использоваться для моментального ослепления противника, заставляя их ослабить защиту, не затрагивая своих союзников, что позволяет им свободны действовать пока это заклинание действует.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 16 В наступательных целях, Локи может выпускать мощный свет свергающий противников, как было показано, когда Локи использовал его против некоторых рунных рыцарей. Во время использования Блеска Льва таким образом, Локи принимает свою обычную стойку, но не произносит заклинания.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 224, Стр. 4-5 *'Регулус: Воздействие' (獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 17-19 *'Регулус: Удар Кулаком': Loke punches his target with his fist covered in a large mass of light, taking on the shape of a vertical elongated oval, to enlarge the striking area. This move is powerful enough to send an opponent like Capricorn crashing through a stone wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 14 (Без Названия) *'Регулус: Луч': Loke covers his hand in light and then releases the light in the form of a beam, which is fired towards his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 (Без Названия) *'Регулус: Взрыв': Loke calls on Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, summoning forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. This spell is strong enough to clash with and hold its own against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 (Без Названия) *'Regulus Gatling Impact': Similar to Regulus Punch, Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Магия Колец (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Регулус is directly related to his Celestial Spirit's powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic. *'Торнадо' (ツイスター Tsuisutā): Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Секретная Атака: Атака Сушённой Сливы: A comedic "technique" used during the S-Class Trial. Loke consumes Umeboshi, and illuminates his head with his Магия Регулуса. This technique was used to "torture" Wendy Marvell with his "suffering", due to her weakness being sour plums, as she revealed to Erza much earlier on in the series. Together with Gray, who also consumed Umeboshi, he was capable of performing a Double Dried Plum Attack, which affected Wendy even more. The technique's purpose was likely to defeat Wendy without physically harming her. Прочность: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse", more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11-13 and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 15-17 Выносливость: Loke has demonstrated immense stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for as long as three years,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 22 getting attuned to it after three exhausting months,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 19 This feat is made more formidable by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust a non-combat oriented Spirit,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 9 and that an experienced Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy was astonished after learning that a Spirit was able to survive for more than one year. Мастер Рукопашного Боя: Loke is known as a "combat specialist",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 14 When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. Бессмертие: Будучи Звездным Духом Локи не может умереть,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 только если он по какой-либо причине вынужден оставаться в мире людей слишком долго и без права вернуться в Мир Звездных Духов, что в конечном счете из за убывания его жизненной силы приведет его к гибели. Несмотря на все это Локи удалось прожить в мире людей целых три года, и прежде чем исчезнуть он вновь получает возможность вернуться в Мир Звездных Духов благодаря усилиям Люси которая спасла его жизнь.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 18-20 Телепатия: Локи может мысленно общаться через свой ключ со своим хозяином.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 224 Снаряжение Магическое кольцо: Локи надевает кольцо, украшающее его указательный палец на правой руке, оно выполняет стандартные функции Магического Кольца. Эта драгоценность не редкость. Обычное кольцо массового производства с встроенным кристаллом Лакримы. Отношения Появление в Других СМИ Прочее * Regulus (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and Regulus Impact, is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. * Имя "Локи", пошло от Локи, Скандинавского бога обмана. Цитаты * (Люси Хартфилии) "Мне недолго осталось." * (Люси Хартфилии) "Это мой грех. Я умру без сожалений." * (Люси Хартфилии) "Не бери на себя мой грех!" * (Карен Лилике) "Я боевой Дух. Я достаточно силен для этого. И если ты сделаешь это с Овном опять, я не прощу тебя." * (Люси Хартфилии) "Это конец, но я был счастлив встретить столь прекрасного Заклинателя Духов как ты. Спасибо, Люси." * (Нацу Драгнилу и Грею Фуллбастеру) "Те ужасные дни давно прошли, сейчас Люси мой владелец. Если у Люси будут проблемы, я храбро защищу ее. Я ее рыцарь в сияющих доспехах." * (Бикслоу) "Независимо от обстоятельств, я не позволю причинить вред моему владельцу Люси... Это то, что я не могу простить." * (Бикслоу) "С тех пор как я встретил Люси, я восстановил свою истинную силу как Духа. Нет... Я встретил Люси и стал сильнее. Я не как те куклы, которыми ты управляешь! Любовь делает Духа сильнее!" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Loke Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Звёздные Духи Категория:Требуется Помощь